ussoapoperasfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassie Newman
Cassidy "Cassie" Newman was a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actress History: *Camryn Grimes (03/1997-06/2004; contract & 06/2004-09/2005, 01/2006, 05/2006, 06/2007, 05/2009 & 03/2010, 07/2013-01/2014 & 09/2014-10/2014; recurring) Character History: Background: Cassidy "Cassie" Ann Newman is the late daughter of Frank Barritt and Sharon Collins. She was later adopted by Nicholas "Nick" Newman. Cassie was born on January 9, 1993 (later changed to January 9, 1989) along with her recently discovered identical twin sister Mariah Copeland . Cassie has four younger siblings, half-brothers Noah Newman and Christian Newman and half-sisters Summer Newman and Faith Newman. Sharon became pregnant when she was just sixteen year old and was abandoned by Frank. Sharon had no idea that she was carrying twins and Mariah was taken at birth by Ian Ward and Helen Copeland. Cassie was given up for adoption and adopted by Alice Johnson. 1990's: Sharon later married Nick. Sharon and Nick became pregnant. Sharon gave birth to a premature son Noah. Noah was unlikly to survive to Sharon's best friend Grace Turner went in search of Sharon's first child. Grace found Cassie living with Millie Johnson, Alice's mother. Alice had abandon Cassie with Millie and went off with a guy. Grace and her boyfriend Antonio "Tony" Vicardi conviced Millie to given them Cassie so she could be reunited with her birth mother. Grace and Tony arrived in town with Cassie they learned that Noah was going to fine. Grace and Tony kept Cassie and raised her for almost a year until Sharon learned the truth about Cassie. Cassie went to live with Nick, Sharon and Noah. But Alice come to town and took Nick and Sharon to court. Nick and Sharon won custody of Cassie and Nick adopted Cassie. 2000's: In late 2003, Frank came to town and briefly met Cassie. Cassie remained unaware of him was until a month later but by that time it was revealed that Frank had been murdered by Cameron Kirsten. In 2005, fourteen year old Cassie started acting out and wanting to act older because of her crush on older boy Daniel Romalotti Jr. Wanting to get close to Daniel, Cassie snuck out to a party. There, she found a drunken Daniel passed out in the back of his car. She decided to drive him home herself (despited being under-age and having no liecense. Cassie crashed the car and both she and Daniel were rushed to the hospital with no memory of the crash. Daniel was believed to be the one driving the car drunk. Cassie later remembered that she was driving the car and she left the hospital to find him. She later died from her injuries, but not before telling Nick and Sharon that they would have another daughter someday and Cassie told Nick that she was driving. In early 2014, Mariah gave to town and Victor paid Mariah to drive Sharon crazy before it was revealed that she was Cassie's twin. Health *Tested positive for tuberculosis; turned out be inactive and was cured by antibiotics 2000 *Fell through the ice on the Newman pond; went into a coma for days, but woke up *Had brain surgery after injuries suffered in a car accident; because she insisted on leaving the hospital afterward, she died from infection incurred Crimes Committed *Driving underage References Newman, Cassie Newman, Cassie Newman, Cassie